No Alcanzo el Orgasmo
by Anniih
Summary: ―¿Finges los orgasmos…? ―Arthur preguntó horrorizado. ―Oui. ―confirma Francis. Inglaterra se siente humillado e impotente.  ¿Cómo ese barbudo le puede decir que ha dejado de ser bueno en la cama? Necesita recurrir a alguien. *UKxFrancia; Lemon*


**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Relaciones sexuales entre hombres rubios y sexys. Espectaculares actuaciones de dramatismos franceses, un inglés irritado y con baja autoestima, problemas de pareja, un italiano dando consejos…y orgasmos. [Tiene algo de romántico pero no más allá] **Palabras sucias.**

**Pareja:** UKxFrancia/ArthurxFrancis. (Sí, en ese orden. ¿Quién dijo que Francis era seme? Ni siquiera le alcanza para serlo, okey sí, pero no con Arthur) **[****Siendo sincera, es el primero UKxFrancia que escribo****.]** Levecito mencionado AlemaniaxItalia/LudwigxFeliciano y EspañaxRomano.

**Resumen: ― **¿Finges los orgasmos…? ―Arthur preguntó horrorizado. ―_Oui_. ―confirma Francis. Inglaterra se siente humillado e impotente. ¿Cómo ese barbudo le puede decir que ha dejado de ser bueno en la cama? Necesita recurrir a alguien. Apostó con el francés, no quiere perder, no quiere que todo el mundo se entere que es una pena en la cama. Entonces se encuentra con Feliciano: ―Tú lo conoces más que nadie. Debes saber que a Francis le gustan las cosas cursis o no funciona. Bueno…también las pervertidas. Sería bueno que mezclaras, porque es el país del amor.

**Dedicado: **A la hermosa Solitudely :3

Si no te gusta el UKxFrancia, simplemente no comentes ni lo leas, ¿vale? Cada uno con sus gustos, no todos somos iguales, da.

Traumas con el lemon, no es mi responsabilidad.

.

* * *

><p><strong>No Alcanzo el Orgasmo<strong>

Sus salivas se mezclan con el sudor, con sus susurros y con sus jadeos calientes evaporando el cuarto donde sus cuerpos renacen una y otra vez sus pecados semejantes a la lujuria; sus cuerpos sin ropas rozándose, creando ruidos encima de la cama sin dejar de detenerse en golpear la pared, porque Inglaterra empuja y empuja como si toda su mente se concentrara solo en eso, dependiendo de sí mismo en pasarla bien y no del otro, de Francia agarrado de la almohada que le sujeta la cabeza vestida de toda esa melena rubia que hace un espectacular juego con su perfil extasiado y colorado, gimiendo sin parar, mordiéndose el labio y abriendo en recibir los besos ardientes del británico, sintiendo que este magnífico momento se acabará.

Arthur aleja la boca liberando un suspiro, y su cuerpo se acalambra decidiendo en tomar entre su mano derecha el miembro de Francis, aumentando en venirse. Aquello había sido una señal en apresurar las cosas, en llegar en tocar lo más alto del cielo.

Las voces se logran escuchar. Un volumen alto pronunciando en que sus vitalidades liberan la esencia del placer tan esperado desde el comienzo al tirarse a la cama.

Agotados, Kirkland se deja caer aun estando encima del francés, tomando los segundos en recuperar su aliento y hacerse hacia el costado con las ganas de encender y de fumar un cigarrillo. Lo hace revisando el mueble al lado de la cama. Da la primera fumada manteniéndose recostado, sintiendo una sensación de libertad, de sentirse bien consigo mismo por haber acabado bien la tarea.

El humo se esparce por la habitación sobre todo a las narices de Francis que le molestan. Entonces le reclama esa contaminación de ambiente sin importar que el inglés se vea sexy sosteniendo el cigarro en sus dedos. Lo más importante son sus pulmones antes que el cejotas, no podría respirar amor nunca más.

Inglaterra hace una mueca de fastidio. No le hará caso en apagarlo. Fumará lo necesario para apagarlo. Fuma lo necesario y lo apaga en el cenicero sobre el mismo mueble.

―Al fin. ―menciona Francis sacudiendo la mano en el aire, limpiándolo del humo del tabaco.

―No reclames tanto, no es como si lo hubieras pasado tan mal ―Arthur se inclina para adelante, sentándose, dejando que las sabanas le tapen del obligo hacia abajo. Y al mencionar aquello, queda pensativo, dudando de ésta noche―. Hay algo extraño.

― ¿Algo como qué? ―pregunta sin tomarle mucha atención. Se entretiene revisando las uñas de sus manos. Mañana deberá hacerse una manicure.

―Uhm, ¿cómo decirlo? ―se rasca la cabeza. Siente un tanto de vergüenza a lo que se refiere, buscando las palabras correctas. Se toma el tiempo haciendo que Francia comience a sospechar lo que no quiere que él sospeche, ya que lo ha estado haciendo de maravillas. Ni se nota.

El francés decide acompañarlo. Se acerca.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―y ladea la cabeza.

―Y-Ya sabes…cuando tenemos intimidad.

― ¿Hacer el amor? ―alza una ceja.

―Sexo. ―corrige.

―Tú me quieres, yo te quiero ―hace gestos con las manos―. Hacer el amor.

―No somos una relación establecida ―dice firme observando al mayor, para él es sexo, aunque…bien no puede negar que si le tiene cariño en el fondo del rincón de su corazón. Sigue observándolo. Francis frunce el entrecejo―. Bueno, bueno, cuando tenemos sexo con amor ―no le dará la razón, solo cambia la palabra para no discutir―…hay algo raro en ti.

― ¿En mí? ―se hace el desentendido. Actúa muy bien.

―_Yes_. Y quiero que me contestes con la verdad ―cambiando el tono de voz, se le acerca amenazador, posando las manos a los lados de la silueta del sujeto sobre la cama―. ¿Te gusta como lo hago?

Antes de contestar, traga disimuladamente para disimular que lo va a pillar. Sonríe tierno.

―Vamos Arthur, sabes que siempre me has gustado desde esos tiempos de piratería-

―Hablo enserio. ―le corta.

―Finjo los orgasmos. ―enseguida lo dice y serio.

―Así que es eso ―se lo toma con naturalidad, algo que no esperaba el francés quien creyó que se espantaría. Bien, tal vez no es tan terrible como se lo imaginó hasta que Arthur tiene una repetición de la respuesta de su compañero―. ¡¿Qué~? ―se echa para atrás― ¿Finges los orgasmos…?

―_Oui_. ―acierta sin más.

Inglaterra, simplemente su cabeza, su cuerpo, su alma, su todo no lo puede creer. Menos su "amigo" de toda la vida. ¿Qué le está diciendo Francia? ¿No llega al orgasmo? ¿No lo hace llegar al orgasmo? ¿Qué todo este maldito tiempo ha estado fingiendo con maldito descaro esa maldita rana?

Tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Siente su autoestima bajar.

―Arthur ―Francia toma el timón para platicar como adultos, un tema de pareja que deben superar, ya que el menor sique estático―, tú solo te satisfaces a ti mismo, ¿y yo? ―¿y él?― ¡¿Quién me satisface, eh? ¡¿El espíritu santo? ¡Pues, no!

Por supuesto, platicar como los adultos –ancianos- que son.

― ¿Estás diciendo que…no soy bueno en la cama? ―al fin reacciona. Francis afirma― ¡Maldito!

―Am… ¿quieres que te sea sincero? No lo eres ―ni ahí con esperar la respuesta negativa del inglés―. En estos meses no lo eres. ¿Dónde quedó ese Arthur que tanto me hacía gozar y decir incoherencias de amor? ―pregunta devastado, enredándose con las suaves sabanas.

―Aquí está. ―extiende los brazos, queriendo decir "Ven a mí, papi chulo".

―_Où?_ Yo no lo veo. ―eso fue herir el orgulloso de Arthur, por completo. Logra sacarlo de sus casillas.

―_Okay!_ ―golpea la cama con el puño y se pone de pie sin darle importancia que está desnudo― ¡Verás que te haré llegar al orgasmo!

― ¡Hagamos una apuesta, cejudo! ―también se pone de pie. Los dos desnudos.

Todas las hadas de Inglaterra se cubren los ojos. Es distinto ver dos hombres rubios teniendo intimidad que ver dos hombres rubios con sus cositas al aire y discutiendo.

―_Okay!_ ―exclama muy animado, obviamente ganará como siempre― ¿De qué? ―se cruza de brazos.

―Si me haces llegar al orgasmo, me vestiré de conejita playboy. ―apuesta.

―Eso es aburrido Francis. Te has disfrazado hasta de princesita ardiente. ―ya no le causa nada ver al francés con vestidos, aparte de salir corriendo.

―Bien, entonces si llego al orgasmo, lo haremos toda la noche y en la misma noche, sin descanso, aunque grite. ¿Bien? ―ahora sí apuesta, sin embargo a lo mejor se le pasó un poquito la mano. Bah, de todas maneras él ganará. Solo debe aguantar los orgasmos.

―Suena bien ―claro que sí―. ¿Y lo otro?

El galo surca los labios, lascivo. Es malvado.

―Si no llego, me encargaré que todo el mundo sepa que no me satisfaces y eres pésimo en la cama. Lo comentaré en Facebook, en Twitter, en nuestras páginas de gobierno…

― ¡Estás muerto si lo haces, _frog face_! ―sobresalta al escuchar que lo hará público, ¡será humillado por el mundo! ¡Por el mundo entero! ¡No quiere eso! Ya tiene suficiente con que se burlen de sus cejas. No quiere que el mundo se burle de su privacidad sexual…ni menos que alguien de buen corazón –o burla- lo lleve a un sexólogo.

―Y… ―no se detiene, es divertido ver a Inglaterra en estado de enojo y asustado― me acostaré con Antonio, que es mucho mejor que tú.

― ¿España? ―por un momento baja la voz, parpadeando desentendido― ¡¿Con ese? ¡Él no puede ser mejor que yo! ¡Tengo orgullo que mantener, _bloody hell_!

―Esa es la apuesta. ―mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha con mucha superioridad, llevando sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas desnudas. Sí, siguen desnudos y no se dan cuenta.

―_Okay!_ ¡Ya verás…! ―lo apunta― ¡Te haré llegar al orgasmo aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida! ―con determinación, coge sus ropas saliendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño para vestirse.

Lo último que ve Francis de Arthur en ese día, es su blanquito trasero saliendo por esa puerta. Sí que enfadó al británico. Esto será muy divertido. Es la mejor apuesta que ha hecho en su hermosa y sexy vida.

* * *

><p>Cuatro días han pasado desde entonces. Francia continúa con su vida llamando de modo acosador a España, tocando temas para mayores de edad hasta el punto de convertirse en llamadas eróticas. No es como si Francis estuviera necesitado, solo está un poco aburrido. No sabía a quién molestar.<p>

Con Inglaterra, él ha estado reuniendo información de hacer llegar al orgasmo a un francés, sobre todo en descubrir cuando fingen. Buscó en libros especializados en la intimidad sexual guardados en su biblioteca, ni si quiera se acuerda cuándo los obtuvo. Pero no encontró nada, únicamente posiciones que llegan a doler los huesos al solo verlas.

Se instaló frente a su notebook. Escribió en el santo _Google_ "_como hacer llegar a mi pareja al orgasmo"_. Le apareció una gran lista. La mayoría eran de hombres aproblemados con sus mujeres. Nadie tenía un problema homosexual. ¿Cómo podría hacer bien la pregunta?

Primero se registró en _Yahoo Respuestas_, esperó ese maldito correo de confirmación para comenzar. Y ahí estaba, mirando esa casilla para teclear la pregunta.

Uhm…debe ser inteligente para hacerla. ¿Pasarse por una chica?

"_Mi novio me dijo que finge los orgasmos, y creo que ya no siente lo mismo por mí, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

Am…no ese no. Borrar.

"_Mi novio es francés y fije los orgasmos. Dice que solo me satisfago yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

Otro… ¡Al diablo! Entrará como relación homosexual y se acabó.

"_Tengo una relación abierta con un francés, yo soy inglés y…el me confesó que finge los orgasmos y que solo me satisfago yo mismo. Además hicimos una apuesta. ¿Qué puedo hacer para llevarlo al orgasmo? _

_PD: El pervertido aquí es él, ¡no yo!_"

Entonces esperó unos minutos para verificar si había respuesta. ¡Y…sí! Sin embargo, todas eran respuestas tontas…algunas no le servían…

―Se nota que no conocen a Francis… ―susurró totalmente devastado. Sin más remedio cierra su notebook y va a dar una vuelta. Necesita despejarse.

Al salir de su casa, el viento le desordena el cabello. Sus pies siguen caminando mientras su mente piensa en una solución, no obstante el verde paisaje le quita la atención. Sería bueno pasar por ahí, sentir un poco de naturaleza. Y va, tranquilo, calmado. Sus sentidos tratan de concentrarse en las risas de los niños brindándole paz, hasta crea una sonrisa al verlos. Sí, un momento de dejar libre su mente, no le hace mal.

Camina un poco más allá para tomar asiento en una banca. Desvía la mirada encontrándose con una mujer de cabello rubio. Lo tiene semiondulado hasta los hombros. Se le ve bien cuidado y suave. Se parece…se parece a…

―_Fuck_…ese malnacido… ―quería tener un momento de tranquilidad, ¿pero qué pasa? Ese bastardo regresa en imagen de una desconocida― ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que no le hago llegar al orgasmo? ―comienza a hablar solo, llamando la atención de la gente― ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ―se pone de pie, exasperado― ¡Pero si desde que soy pirata, soy bueno en la ca…! ―oportunamente se da cuenta que muchos lo miran con expectación. Arthur se ruboriza, sobre todo que la mayoría de los padres yacen presentes. Tiene que corregir lo que iba a decir― Ca…Ca-Carrocería. Me gustan los caballos. ―sonríe.

¿Qué tiene que ver los caballos con la carrocería? Se siente…estúpido. Mejor es ir para otro lugar.

Da media vuelta y se va por donde le lleve el viento. A lo cerca aparece un lindo perrito con su carita de humildad. Mueve la colita al observar al inglés. El inglés sonríe por la ternura de ese perrito tan bonito, tan inocente, que solo quiere amor.

_Amor…_

Siente una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Esa palabra no puede hacerle esto.

Piensa. Su mirada se pierde a la nada.

Su pierna comienza a sentir que la temperatura va subiendo. Es tibio y…mojado.

¡Ah! ¡Ese perro le está orinando el pantalón! ¡Estúpido perro! ¡De lindo y humilde no tiene nada! ¿Y ahora cómo demonios se va a secar?

― ¡Largo de aquí! ―grita enojado. El perrito se va.

Sacude la pierna. Perfecto, ahora huele a pipí de perro, que rico para conquistar.

Suspira. No puede seguir más. No es su mejor día.

Maldición, ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Recurrir a alguien? ¿A quién? No puede ir a pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos, se burlarían de él sí o sí. Prusia puede ser, conoce a Francia, sin embargo conociendo su ego, le hablará de todo menos de lo que realmente necesita. Hablar con España puede ser un posibilidad, pero ni muerto. Lo último en su vida sería pedirle ayuda a ese español, y lo más probable que diga que a cambio de sus consejos le devuelva Gibraltar. Definitivamente no.

¡¿A quién puede pedirle ayuda? ¡¿Hungría? ¡No, menos a ella!

¿A Estados Unidos? No, al pobrecito lo traumaría.

Rayos… ¡Está solo! ¡Nadie lo puede ayudar!

―Ve~.

Escucha esa vocecita delante de sus ojos, acercándose a paso lento.

― ¿Italia Veneciano? El destino me está jugando una mala pasada. ―es tonto pedirle ayuda a alguien tan tonto. En eso, tiene un flashback.

"_¡Los italianos son los mejores amantes del mundo! ¡Tengo tanta suerte con mi Lovi, y Ludwig con Feliciano! ¡Fusosososososos!"_

―Quizás…pueda ayudarme. ―sí, y quizás pueda olvidarse de esa salida con Antonio, Francis y Gilbert, que no quiere recordar más y ni siquiera va a contar lo que sucedió.

Toma aire, inflando el pecho. Vota. Se dirige a Feliciano, muy amable le saluda antes que éste salga corriendo o llame a Alemania porque a lo mejor lo van atacar. Luego le pide si tiene un momento para conversar, solucionar un pequeño dilema. Se van a sentar en el césped, no hay otro lugar para estar solos.

Arthur le cuenta todo. Las mejillas se le sonrojan y frunce el ceño sin creer estar hablando con el castaño.

― ¿Ese es el problema? ―pregunta el italiano con toda naturalidad.

―Vergonzosamente sí… ―quiere desaparecer. Juega con el pasto.

―Ouch ―lo lamenta mucho por el mayor, menos mal que nunca le ha tocado algo así―. Pues… ¿has intentando con juguetes eróticos? ―da una idea. Inglaterra confirma que si lo han hecho― ¿Ir a moteles? ¿En la playa, en el ascensor, detrás de unas cortinas…?

―De todo Feliciano, de todo. Y todo lo fingió. Me siento tan impotente… ―deprimido lleva sus manos a su cara. Está bien, exagera, pero su integridad no tanto.

―Quizás…no le demuestras cariño. ―menciona acaparando la atención del británico.

― ¿Eh? Vamos Feliciano, se trata de Francis. Un pervertido, ¿qué cariño necesita? ―sube y baja los brazos. Se convence, desde que tiene uso de razón, el francés siempre ha sido un degenerado.

―Es el _Paese dell'amore._ Lo necesita.

― ¡Pero se trata de Francis! ―trata de hacerle entender. Francia, siendo o no el país del amor es un degenerado no alguien que necesite de amor, porque Francis tiene un concepto de dar amor de manera pervertida. No conoce lo que es el amor. No obstante, Italia no lo cree tan así. También conoce a Francis, de pequeño se ha propasado con él y no lo niega, de todas formas confía que el galo necesita aprecio para llegar al orgasmo, tanto que su mirada convence a Arthur― ¿Lo crees así?

El italiano cierra los ojos y afirma con la cabeza.

―Tú eres el que da, solamente tú lo disfrutas ―vaya, es lo mismo que le dijo Francia―. Te concentras solo en ti y no te importa lo que siente la otra persona. _Dimmi Arthur_… ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si le dolía?

―Eh…no. ―no demora en contestar. No se siente bien con la respuesta dada. Aparte de impotente… ¿un desgraciado, un despreocupado, un ser malvado?

― ¿Sabes? Ludwig siempre me pregunta si me duele ―procede a contar como ejemplo de una manera bonita, recordando esos momentos―, y cuando lo hace me siento bien y mi corazón late con fuerza. Según él no dejo de decir tonterías ―termina abriendo los ojos en dirección al rubio―. Ve~.

―Pero…tu caso es diferente. Ustedes dos tienen una relación formalizada. Francis y yo somos una relación abierta ―suspira angustiado―. Ni siquiera pensamos en formalizar.

―Es lo mismo ―Vargas hará de todo para convencerlo y darle un buen consejo. No todo está perdido―. Quizás Francis no quiera eso, pero necesita un poco de aprecio. Tú lo conoces más que nadie. Debes saber que a Francis le gustan las cosas cursis o no funciona ―suelta una risilla―. Bueno…también las pervertidas. Sería bueno que mezclaras.

― ¿Mezclar? ―se confunde. Feliciano se pone nervioso.

―Bien…no sé mucho de ti…solo me han contado, ve~.

― ¿Q-Qué te han contado? ―vuelve a preguntar, más confuso que antes, hasta se acerca al italiano.

Feliciano trata de alejarse un poco.

―Que…tienes esas dos mezclas, solamente lo olvidas al pasar el tiempo ―esas dos mezclas, darle cariño y cosas pervertidas al francés. ¡Eso! Inglaterra se pone de pie, lleno de energía―. ¿Arthur?

―Es cierto ―siente la sangre hervir de la emoción. Era demasiado simple la solución―. En vez de ser el de antes en hacer el amor, parezco un viejo pervertido ―rápidamente coge las manos del país de la pasta―. _Thanks Feliciano, thank you very much!_

―_Pre-Prego._

Y de ese feliz modo, Arthur corre a la casa Francis antes de que se haga de noche. Ojalá no se encuentre en casa.

* * *

><p>Francia llega a su casa luego de haber ido de compras. Algunas cosas que necesitaba y otras no, pero tal vez las use algún día. Nadie sabe.<p>

Saca sus llaves y abre la puerta. Entra y cierra. Con su expresión despreocupada, voltea…

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ―confundido ante unos cuantos pétalos de rosas rojas en el suelo, creando un camino a su habitación, se rasca la cabellera― Que yo recuerde no llevé a ninguna señorita aquí.

Obviamente no ha visto ni ha traído a ninguna de sus amigas ni amigos. Claro, no ha traído, sin embargo ha ido para sus moradas.

Decide caminar y averiguar lo que sucede. Avanza por el camino de rosas hacia su habitación.

―_Bonjour?_ ¿Arthur? ―se asoma por la puerta.

―_Hello Francis._

Lo sabía. No podría ser más que el británico parado en la pared cerca de su LCD.

―Bien, ¿qué quieres? ¿Rendirte? ―dice sin preocupaciones. Ni si quiera se fijó en el tono desafiante del saludo.

Inglaterra se aleja de la pared, aproximándose al francés. Tiene una media sonrisa triunfadora.

―Siempre te he pateado el trasero…

― ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Ya dije que Dios sigue confundido! ―si esas son las intenciones del por qué Arthur yace en su hogar, ¡que se valla!

―Y espero que lo siga estando.

― ¿Ah? ―aquello lo desconcierta. Presiente algo planeado en el menor.

La curvatura de labios hacia el lado derecho le llama la atención, cada vez es más soberbia como si ganara una guerra. Y se acerca esa sonrisa. Se acerca lentamente. Francis no le quita la vista de encima, se prepara para lo que sea que venga, quizás no en lo planeado por Inglaterra, donde las manos de éste le agarran el cuello de la costosa chaqueta de mezclilla, siendo llevado con gran empuje hacia la pared…pegando sus cuerpos.

Francia había liberado un quejido por lo brusco que fue su queridísimo inglés. No sabe si Arthur sigue con esa costumbre de tratarlo tan mal durante la edad media, o solo lo hace por gana.

―Si vas acorralarme, ten cuidado con mi cabeza. ―frunce el entrecejo.

―No estás hecho de porcelana. ―menciona mientras mueve su rodilla.

―Algo me dice que no te vas a rendir ―sonríe de lado, al mismo tiempo sintiendo un fuerte roce en su entrepiernas gracias a la rodilla inglesa―. Ugh…

― ¿Alguna vez me he rendido? ―pregunta el británico cortando la distancia entre sus bocas, eliminando el vapor del aliento, alimentado de deseo― Con armadura o sin armadura, gano.

Lo besa. Tan rápido como el delis de su pierna, presionando y presionando el miembro oculto detrás de las prendas de Francia. Suele ser suaves y fuertes. A Francis le gusta más fuerte pero sin que le duela. El asunto es sentir el gusto de ser tocado en su intimidad, no dañarla. Así como Inglaterra le comienza a dar satisfacción al galo, éste hace lo mismo. Comparten los roces, apegando sus cuerpo más y más, sin importarles la sofocación en su piel, menos en el ósculo.

Entre abren sus bocas, regresando a juntarlas, indagando en el interior. Remueven sus lenguas. Tragan. Vuelven a compartir sus esencias de manera alocada, perdiendo el hábito de las buenas costumbres. Menean sus cabezas de un lado para otro para profundizar y dar diversión. Incluso se muerden los labios y relamen las comisuras del otro.

El calor los sofoca. Ni un extintor los apagará.

Inglaterra le remueve los cabellos. Francia le sujeta de las caderas dispuesto a meter sus juguetonas manos por debajo de la camisa de su compañero, sin embargo él se le adelanta de diferente manera. Lo único igual, también baja sus manos a las caderas francesas. Aleja el rostro, mira al francés. Baja la mirada mientras respira agotado. Francis está en las mismas, siente que se va a derretir.

Y en ese momento, afirmando las caderas del otro, inician a descender y ascender sus entrepiernas yaciendo tan duras pidiendo a cualquier mano la liberación y un poco de atención. ¿Un poco? Toda la atención disponible.

Jadean. Sus ojos cierran sintiendo mejor la excitación en sus intimidades. Maldición, es demasiado bueno. Tan bueno que Arthur lo agarra otra vez tirándolo a la cama. En el rostro de Francia se curva una sonrisa juguetona, ansiado de más. Sin esperar, el menor gatea apresurado hacia él, juntando sus cavidades con todo el calor carnal sembrado en sus telas y la cama, quien está siendo testigo de esta noche.

Deja los labios de lado, llevando los suyos al cuello francés, cuyo sabor y aroma es intenso borrándole la noción, no obstante no se olvida de hacer esto más que perfecto.

Succiona. Lame. Relame y muerde.

El mayor jadea sintiendo su cuello húmedo y frío cuando Inglaterra se aleja, creando un camino de colocar la lengua desde el lugar instalado hasta la boca, todo seductor, siendo aceptado en un profundo beso casi llegando a la garganta de ambos.

Exhalan al unísono. Otra vez el inglés va al cuello. Pero Francia no se queda atrás. Mientras él hace su cometido, ladea un poco la cabeza mordiéndole la oreja, deslizando su órgano húmedo y acariciándole la espalda. Lo menos que le gusta al francés es no hacer nada, por ese motivo se saca al menor de su cuerpo, quitándose la prenda de su torso. Bien, Arthur hace lo mismo. _Hace calor._

Se recuestan en la cama, una vez más. Se desordenan desde el cabello hasta los pies aun llevando sus calzados. Cada uno introduce su pierna entremedio de sus miembros, apretando. Están duros y no aguantan más. O por lo menos esperan cuál de los dos atenderá al otro.

Arthur baja. Toca y besa el pecho del francés. Lo hace suspirar, lo obliga a que le agarre los cabellos, guiándolo por el tour de las tierras francesas. Desea que pose su boca en sus botones rosados, que los muerda, que los succione, que haga lo que quiera con ellos.

Inglaterra alza la mirada a los azules de Francia. Se sonríen soberbios y de un modo de decirse que está maravilloso y caliente, sobre todo en el segundo. Su cuerpo se derrite.

―Me estás quemando. ―pronuncia liberando su aliento tibio.

El menor sube la mirada. ―Por cada beso te estoy quemando, lo sé.

El país del amor nota el triunfo adelantado del su amante. Se molesta un poco, ya que no le agrada esa actitud. Aquí el que gana es él, no ese cejudo.

― ¿Acaso te metiste en internet para saber hacerme llegar al orgasmo? ¿Sexólogo? ¿Grecia, quizás? ―saca conclusiones divertidas, incorporando la espalda, quedando sentado.

―Tal vez. ―responde deslizándose en la pelvis.

―Demuéstrame como lo harás. ―lo mira.

―Te dejaré pidiendo más. ―va desabrochándole el pantalón.

―Y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido. ―suelta una corta risilla por su comentario. Si todo el mundo viera esta escena, quizás cambiarían la opinión sobre él.

Y ahora el británico le desprende el pantalón, dejándolo con la ropa interior para jugar. Nota la erección dentro de la tela. Ni un segundo más deja avanzar apoyando la boca por encima, arrebatándole un gemido a Francis.

Toca con la mano y con los dedos. Decide llevarla a hurgar y sacar el miembro francés, comenzando a lamer desde la base, del cuerpo, hasta la punta para abarcarlo enseguida en su boca, por completo.

Sube la cabeza y la baja. La mueve rápidamente mientras va sujetando el glande manteniéndolo en la posición. Lo succiona y lo enriquece con su saliva. Se detiene. Recupera el aire perdido volviendo en dejar más que loco al _bastardo pervertido._

Por parte de Francis, teniendo la boca entreabierta donde libera los sonidos de complicidad carnal, su mano acaricia la cabeza el inglés. Claro, no lo maneja a su antojo. Arthur lo hace perfecto.

―Te vez lindo así, _ma chère._ ―piropea arreglándole los mechones rubios que estorban el perfil inglés.

Para Arthur no fue un lindo cumplido. Gruñó sin dejar la felación, fulminándolo con la mirada. Entonces sigue con lo suyo como todo un maestro, brindando calor a la intimidad francesa, hasta que éste avisa jadeante su liberación de la esencia en la cavidad del anglosajón, quien traga dejando un poco para compartir de boca a boca sin percatarse de las manos del mayor sobre su pecho, empujándolo al otro lado de la cama. Rápidamente Francis se posa encima poseyéndole la boca para que no diga reclamos. También aprovecha en bajar su mano al centro del pantalón. Agarra, presiona. Oye gemido de Inglaterra.

Aleja el rostro, admirando el "enojo" de su amante.

―Maldita rana pervertida…eso es juego sucio. ―Francis se esperaba ese reclamo de todos modos. La intención de Arthur era satisfacer a él, no a sí mismo.

―Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor. ―le responde juguetón disponiéndose en descender desde los labios del menor hasta el vientre, dándose el lujo de besar, de aspirar su aroma que tan elegante dice que es. A pesar de que Inglaterra diga no ser como Francia, en usar miles de productos para mantenerse bello, no puede negar utilizar cremas para la piel. Francis lo detecta. Arthur si usa cremas para el cuerpo. Y…sabe bien. ¿Crema sabor y olor a chocolate? ¿Es enserio?

Sonríe al llegar a la entrepierna. No sería malo mezclar su aroma a vainilla con el chocolate. Sí, sería fascinante. Cielos, no espera más para comenzar de una buena vez.

―Ugh… ―masculla intentando no perder la vista, no caer en otra dimensión cuando el maldito cara de rana le acaricia las piernas en bajarle el pantalón y todo lo que cubre su erección. Solo mira el techo.

―Sé que vas hacer todo tú, pero también quiero ayudarte ―dice el de barba corta, haciendo lo mismo con su prenda íntima, quedando desnudo. Estar en ropa, no tiene ningún sentido sensual―. Hermano mayor necesita practicar con sus manos…y boca.

Enseguida Arthur baja la vista y se endereza un poquito apoyando los brazos en las sabanas. Claro, no quiere perderse el espectáculo galo en su vitalidad. Y lo deja ser.

Bonnefoy resbala la lengua por la piel endurecida, varias veces lo hace, inclusive da toques de besos a todo su alrededor. Después lo abriga con el paladar. Al fin dentro del aliento caliente e intenso, empezando a subir y bajar, hundiéndose lo más posible y no lo imposible. Nada es imposible para Francis si se trata de hacer el amor. Le encanta jugar, le encanta regalonear, le encanta satisfacer al otro, bueno…le encanta todo.

―Te ves lindo desde aquí. ―agrega Kirkland de la misma manera que lo hizo el francés, solo con la diferencia de que el mayor no gruñe. Es un sensual cumplido para animarlo.

Cuando los segundos pasan siendo eternidad (para Arthur), el calambre en el vientre aparece, cuyo resultado termina en la cavidad bucal del país del amor. Francia se aleja y coge rápidamente el rostro de Arthur, traspasándole la viscosidad. Al alejarse, un hilillo de saliva mezclado con el líquido blanquecino les une los labios, pero se corta al distanciarse.

Totalmente a piel desnuda, Inglaterra regresa al mayor a la posición que lo tenía al principio. Se ubica entremedio de sus piernas. Las abre a cada lado, inclinándose a probar sus labios. Se aleja. Sonríe. Francis también le sonríe. Se lame el dedo de al medio, sacándolo y metiéndolo tres veces, dejándolos mojados para enviarlos al orificio anal del de melena larga y ondulada.

Ocultar la molestia del principio no lo hace pasar desapercibido. Porque solo es al principio, pronto se transformará en placer incontenible, tanto para perder la cabeza.

―Así Arthur… ―suspira Francia sintiendo el dedo inglés invadir su entrada, saliendo y entrando con mayor ritmo. Luego lo acompaña el segundo, abriendo más.

― ¿Quieres que los meta más adentro o quieres otro? ―pregunta atrevido afirmándole la pierna, sin dejar de dilatarlo.

―Las dos opciones…ah-ah… ―su respuesta es cortada cuando su petición es obedecida. Ahora existen tres dedos en su interior, torturándolo sin escrúpulo alguno.

Se muerde el labio. Cierra los ojos. Acomoda la cabeza para el lado izquierdo, resistiendo y disfrutando los intrusos mojados en su cavidad.

Teniendo lo suficiente con la dilatación, saca los dedos.

―Deprisa, Arthur.

―No me apresures, o no lo haré.

―Cruel. ―crea un puchero divertido.

Entonces, Arthur acerca la pelvis. Se ajusta entremedio cogiendo su órgano viril, indicándose con la punta el lugar estrecho y húmedo. Se hace hacia adelante, introduciéndolo. Un lugar ya conocido por su cuerpo, no ha dejado de recibirlo apretadamente. Delicioso.

Deja su torso descansar encima del de Francia, únicamente levanta la cabeza mientras sus brazos lo ayudan a sostenerse para comenzar a empujar.

Las piernas se abren más, brindando el paso a su interior. Siente el sexo británico separando las paredes. Levanta los parpados visualizando la expresión acalorada del menor, inclinándose atrás y adelante. Jadea. Lo afirma de los brazos sin saber por qué.

―Ah…Francis ―Arthur lo nombra sin detenerse y hace un poco de memoria la conversación con Feliciano, no estaría mal repetir su nombre de nuevo―…_France…_

―_Merde_… ―no lo insulta. Es una palabra que describe lo bueno que está…

Y Kirkland se acuerda tanto de la conversación con Italia Veneciano, decidiendo rebajar la velocidad. ¿Debería preguntarle si le duele? No lo ve tan mal ni sufriendo. Por las dudas y precaución, reduce.

― ¿Uh? ¿Por qué demonios vas lento? ―Francia arquea una ceja. Se desconcierta y lo hace con el menor― No soy una señorita delicada. Está bien que sea francés, pero no me subestimes.

Inglaterra pestañea.

―Creí que…

―Más fuerte. ―le interrumpe curvando los labios.

El menor lo observa sin mover un músculo. De repente gira la cabeza para atrás. Allá hay un mueble y al frente un espejo. Una idea pasa por su cabeza para aumentar la situación.

―Ven aquí. ―toma la mano francesa llevándolo al sitio elegido. Deja al mayor apoyado en el mueble, apoyando sus manos y estirando los glúteos para atrás. Alza la vista. Se ve en el espejo, también al inglés. Entiende. La idea le gusta. Hacerlo mientras se deleitan con sus reflejos es apasionante.

Ladea la cabeza a su espalda. El individuo de abundantes cejas lo sujeta de la cintura, en tanto va entrando a la hendidura expuesta a su merced.

Lento, tomando precaución en ajustarlo hasta meterlo por completo, percibiendo la vibración recorrerle el cuerpo. Los saca hasta la mitad y lo regresa. De un segundo a otro va chocando su pelvis con los glúteos del galo, sin parar, agarrando velocidad.

― ¡Ahh…! No tan brusco… ―exclama sin hacer más alboroto, afirmándose del mueble. Bien, quería que fuera más fuerte, pero no a ese nivel. Tal vez Arthur se acordó de algo que le hizo que lo molestó demasiado y se está vengando.

―Pensé que estabas acostumbrado, eh. ―no le hace el más mínimo caso, liberando un risilla.

―Lo estoy, cejudo ―contesta manteniendo la vista al frente de su reflejo, fijando sus azules en el británico, sobre todo cuando mueve el cuerpo, sin embargo éste tiene la vista puesta en la escena de abajo―. Uhm…te ves bien desde esta vista…

―_Shut up_…ah… ―ahora sí alza la mirada a su otro yo detrás del espejo. Es difícil de aceptar al individuo de cabello totalmente desordenado, inclinándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, siendo ser Francia el espectador, creyendo ser una buena película pornográfica.

―Más, más _Angleterre_…ah, ah… ―los cabellos se le desordenan y se humedecen pegándose a los costados de su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la alta temperatura en el cuerpo.

Las piernas no las mantiene muy bien estiradas, pero si afirmadas al suelo. No se quiere caer, menos aflojar en lo mejor del momento, quizás Inglaterra se enojaría. No le importa si se enoja, la cuestión es soportar sus gritos, reclamos e insultos del tamaño de un edificio. Tampoco desea que el miembro de Arthur salga de su interior, ni éste en que se acabe rápido. Le quedan mucho por disfrutar.

Sus pieles sudan a culpa del cansancio negado. Se admiran en el espejo. Las manos de Francis se resbalan por el líquido emanado a través de los poros, intentando agarrarse una vez más. Presiona los parpados, con firmeza. Jadea embelesado. Los sentidos se le escapan, solamente concentrándose en su entrada, sintiendo que cada nueva embestida se abre más. Le arde, pero de placer.

―Ah…ah… Se siente caliente adentro…e-eres un maldito caliente… ―menciona Inglaterra, esta vez apoyando ambas palmas sobre las nalgas del mayor, separándolas, viendo la acción de su carne ser un invasor, quemándose, sintiendo aquella parte de su cuerpo derretirse. Maravilloso.

― ¿M-Más que tus revistas porno…? ―abre un ojo. Sonríe de lado.

―Mucho más… ―responde y aumenta el ritmo salvaje, inclinándose a la espalda mojada de Bonnefoy. Posa las manos en el torso. Se recuesta encima.

―Ah…ah…más…más fuerte y duro…romperme si quieres…

― ¿Quieres que te masturbe, eh? ―se adelanta antes de recibir la respuesta, tomando en una sola mano el miembro del francés, comenzando a darle atención. El maldito inglés lo está matando, le da dos placeres al mismo tiempo― Ah…y te voy hacer caso…no voy a dejar que te pares por semanas…

Apoya la cabeza en la orilla del mueble barnizado. Es demasiado para su cuerpo, no soportará más minutos. Su trasero está siendo punzado con más deseo y fuerza, como lo pidió con anhelo. Entra y sale como Pedro por su casa. Sus paredes se cansan. Exhala con sonido.

―Mi trasero…ah…argh…

Y Kirkland siente ser el ganador.

―Mío… ―las incoherencias le ganan. Deja caer con frescura los parpados.

―Tuyo…, mal-maldita sea…me vengo… ―como se dijo, no va resistir más. Y esa condenada mano sobre su erección le acelera la liberación del néctar.

―Yo también, Francis… ―perfecto, no es el único. Inglaterra también va acabar.

―_Oui _―afirma alegre y optimista―_…_lléname…Ah…ah…Arthur…quiero tu semen en mi trasero…ah…

―Voy explotar adentro…ugh…

No les queda nada más que hacer. Comienzan acelerar las embestidas y la masturbación. Francia ayuda en alzar más su trasero para sentir las últimas profundidades en su interior anal. Inglaterra golpea con fuerza. Duro, fuerte, con pasión. Le besa los hombros sin dejar de gemir. Las gargantas se les secan. Sus cabezas dan giros imaginados. Sus cuerpos agarran energía donde la batería se agotará.

Es un silencio. Un silencio eterno antes de acabar. Sus voces callan. Se vuelven a oír transformándose en éxtasis y en orgasmos rodeándolos hasta el alma. Cada quien eyacula en su propio lugar apetecido. Por ejemplo, la mano de Arthur queda bañada por la viscosidad blanca de su compañero, ese maldito se atrevió a ensuciarlo, pero no importa. Su venganza ya está hecha. De igual manera le acaba de ensuciar el ano, y bien sucio para que no reclame en no haberle hecho llegar al orgasmo.

…si lo fingió otra vez…Francis es el campeón mundial en fingir orgasmos. Y lo va ha matar por eso.

Solo espera, que lo haya hecho bien.

* * *

><p>En la cama. No sé sabe cómo lo hicieron para llegar a ella y acostarse bajo las sabanas, por lo cansados que estaban.<p>

Francia mira el techo, quizás encuentre alguna figura "graciosa". Luego ladea hacia el menor, quien desde al entrar a la cama no se ha movido de la posición. Arthur se encuentra dándole la espalda.

El galo sonríe.

―Ah…bien, ganaste ―admite la derrota, lo hizo llegar al orgasmo, además habían cosas de las cuales el británico las olvidó―. Estuviste perfecto ―ahora es su turno se soportar la soberbia que empleará sobre su autoestima, no obstante, el menor no lo escucha―. ¿Arthur? Oye Arthur, despierta. ―se aproxima. Le mueve el hombro desnudo.

―Uh… ¿qué quieres, _bloody hell_? ―dulce manera para contestarle después de hacer el amor.

Suspira. ―Te estaba diciendo, que ganaste. Admito mi derrota.

―Ah, que bien. ―no dice nada más, no le interesa a esta hora, así que se cubre la cabeza con las sabanas.

― ¿No me estás escuchando, cierto? ―se siente más ignorado que España intentando recitar un poema a Romano.

Arthur Kirkland voltea espetándolo con la mirada, dando un poquito, solo un poquito de nervios al amante del vino. Hace desaparecer la expresión, cambiándola por una más…agotada.

―Francis…estoy cansado ―ni ganas tiene para hablar―. Estuve cuatro malditos días tratando de buscar una solución para hacerte llegar al orgasmo. Investigué en internet, pregunté en Yahoo Respuestas, leí libros que ni siquiera sabía que los tenía, fui a dar un paseo para despejarme y me orinó un perro. La única persona capaz de contestarme, fue Feliciano. ―se excusa desconcertando a Francis.

―Pero…

―Pero valió la pena ―de repente y, sabiéndolo, sus labios se estiran hacia un costado, porque realmente valió la pena todo el sacrificio―. Ahora déjame dormir. ―regresa a sus sueños.

―Claro. Descansa. ―tampoco oculta la sonrisa serena y tierna para su cómplice. Regalón, se apega a la espalda inglesa. Acomoda el rostro. Murmura en volumen bajo.

A Arthur no le incomoda su presencia tan cercana y pegada. Lo que le molesta es, la mano perversa y pervertida que va bajando por su vientre tocándole lo suelto de su miembro.

― ¡Dije que me dejaras descansar! ―¡intuye las intenciones degeneradas de Francia! ¡¿Acaso no le bastó?

Inglaterra le lanza la almohada más cercana. Francia se la quita de encima.

― ¡Sola una vuelta más! ¡¿Sí~?

― ¡No! ―niega― ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Si quieres mañana, pero ahora no! ―regresa a su posición, pero el galo lo detiene con las manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo girar.

― ¡Lo mejor para reponer fuerzas, es haciéndolo otra vez! ―quiere animarlo como sea― ¡Y apenas son las cuatro de la madrugada!

― ¡Deja de inventar estupideces, pervertido! ―¿acaso cree ser un imbécil para creer en eso? Claro, si éste día no hubiese tenido el día de mierda cansador, se encontraría cien por ciento seguro de hacerlo dos veces, o tres…o más. Pero como está muy cansado con su día de mierda sin contar en haber tenido intimidad con el francés, no puede.

― ¡Hicimos una apuesta! ―se miran de frente, desafiantes― ¡Tú ganaste, y debemos hacerlo toda la noche o por lo menos hasta ver los primeros rayos del sol! ―no se detendrá hasta convencerlo.

― ¡¿Qué parte de estar cansado no entiendes? ―exaspera apunto de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

― ¿Así? ―arquea una ceja, calmando por el momento al menor. Estira la mano al velador de al lado, cogiendo su i-phone― Bien…entonces escribiré en mi Twitter lo pésimo que eres en la cama.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra, Francia! ―¡ahora sí lo mata! ¡Esa no era la apuesta! ¡Está jugando sucio!

― ¡Elige: Twitter o Francia! ―suelta una risa malévola, dejando a Inglaterra entre la espada y la pared. Corrección, entre que el mundo sepa su penosa virtud en la cama, y hacerlo otra vez con ese tipo.

Odia esa sonrisa de Francia. No la puede tener si no ganó nada. Debe eliminársela… ¡Arg! ¡Al diablo! No es como si **no** quisiera hacerlo otra vez.

―Maldita sea.

Si quiere hacerlo otra vez. Agarra entre su mano derecha la sabana, levantándola y bajándola para cubrirse mientras se posa encima de Bonnefoy.

―Así me gusta, un tigre gruñón ―ríe un poco. Es interrumpido por los labios de Arthur sobre los suyos, devorándolos. Luego aprovecha la separación―. Desquítate conmigo, _mon amour._

Una vez más, Francia libera una risita simpática y sensitiva entre la boca inglesa. Proceden a morderse, a tocarse, a pronunciarse incoherencias finas y sucias. Será mejor que la anterior, mucho más apasionante, y Francia no tendrá que escribir en su Twitter o donde sea, la mentira sobre si Inglaterra es malo para llevarlo al orgasmo.

E Inglaterra solo sabe que amanecerá todo adolorido. Lo mínimo que puede hacer Francis para compensarlo, es hacerle un exquisito masaje.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No sé cuantos meses pasó para terminar al fin y, me muero. Ni tenía idea como terminar, solo escribí los diálogos y ya, lo demás vino yendo redactando. Bien, nunca en mi vida he escrito sobre ellos como pareja, ni teniendo relaciones. Solo como amigos-enemigos y ya. Por eso me costó, sobre todo en equilibrar a ambos, sin hacer a uno más débil ni "uke" (palabra erróneamente mal utilizada por las fans). Francis fue el problema, es que es tan…él, muerde pañuelos, hace escenas dramáticas, se jura hermoso, actitud media afeminada, ¿cómo no me va a costar? Usé lo más posible su lado de hombre con lo pervertido, sin dejar su aspecto metrosexual.

Como ven, me cuesta escribir algo románticos de ellos, porque…no los veo en algo así, para ser sincera. Y tampoco creo que llegue ese día xD

Sí, sé que a muchas no les calza las posiciones y solo se dejan llevar por la apariencia, si es bajito, raquítico con problemas de anorexia, pero no se fijan en la actitud. Es como decir en una pareja hetero, la mujer es más alta y maceteada, y hombre es flaquito y un poco más bajo. ¿Eso quiere decir que ella tiene un pene y él tiene una vagina, da?

Y, tal vez algunas no lo sepan. Francis y Arthur miden exactamente iguales, y con la misma contextura. Lo más extraño… ¿por qué a Francis lo hacen tan alto, más maceteado que Arthur? Sí, he leído doujinshis FraxUK. Y lo más extraño todavía, vean un USxUK, comparen la diferencia de las alturas, después vean un FraxUS (si fuera posible también UKxUS) ¿Notan la diferencia? O sea, Francis y Alfred están bien para sus alturas, el francés es más bajito, ¿pero Arthur? Se supone que debe estar igual que Francis. Pero en fin…para que entrar en eso si lo que importa es el fic xD

Para mi, Francia e Inglaterra son sukes, al igual que Estados Unidos, España y Romano :)

Fiuuu~, ahora debo terminar los otros que debo a otras personas.

Ojalá les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti niña :3

Saludos, cuídense! ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**

_Csm, calor qlio D:_


End file.
